Problem: Simplify the expression. $-2y(y+8)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2y}$ $ = ({-2y} \times y) + ({-2y} \times 8)$ $ = (-2y^{2}) + (-16y)$ $ = -2y^{2} - 16y$